


Goodbye, Misaki

by overdose



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fushimi has a mission he's willing to take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Misaki

It's been a year since Fushimi joined Jungle. At first, he hated the over excitement and happiness this clan had. He grew used to it. There was more freedom- One can be ordered if they wanted to.

"I have a mission for you," The Green King said. "It'll be a tough one."

"Tough? Oh, I bet my Saruhiko-chan can overcome anything~" Yukari smiled, winking at the teen.

Fushimi merely blinked.

"Your mission is to.... Kill Yata Misaki." The King paused for a reaction. He got none. "He's been messing with us lately... Trying to get information about you. I think it'd be best if he were dead."

"Okay. I just have to kill him? That's it?"

"I'm sure you'll do something creative." The King grinned. "Good luck, Saruhiko."

"Alright." Fushimi smiled back, walking out.

 

 

* * *

 

Fushimi possessed three auras. Red. Blue. Green. He was powerful, yet alone. Time to kill his first friend...

Yata was around this area. He grinned like a sadist, taking out his knives. "Where is he?! You know where that Monkey is! Gah! Fuck you!" Yata voice turned anger into sadness. "Fuck this!" He said out loud.

Now it was easy to track him down. Hiding behind a wall, he felt him creep close, with his constant muttering. Fushimi jumped out in front out him, throwing a knife.

Yata had no time to react. The knife pierced a small part of his skin. "Oi, what the fuck?!" He growled. "Monkey! You bastard! What the hell?!"  
"Miiisakiiii~" Fushimi laughed, unexpectedly throwing another knife. "I have a mission! To kill you!" He started throwing them like crazy. Yata was taken back- he had about four bleeding wounds now.

"Why?" Yata held his stomach. "I loved you, Saruhiko! We were friends! What about everything we've been through, bastard?!"

"Don't use such a trivial word like love on me." Fushimi kicked him. "It's about time you move on.... yet you haven't, clearly." He laughed as he continued to stomp on the small clansman. "Give it up, Misaki. Die already." Blood splashed on his face. "Everyone in Jungle treats me like I'm important.... They like me... They're kind. I have fun in there. Much more fun then I've ever had!" He stepped back.

"Saruhiko.." Yata struggled to stand up. "I have no intention to die!" He coughed up blood.

"Too late." Fushimi kicked him again. "Jungle is my home now... I can be involved. Or not. I can sit back and watch- Jungle needs hackers like me!" He took out another knife. "Goodbye, Misaki. Not ever once in my life had I loved you." He made sure he was down, stomping on him. Then he delivered the final blow, a knife to his chest. "....I guess this is the end." He smiled.

Blood was on his face, clothes and hands. It would be hard to walk home now...

"Goodbye, Misaki."


End file.
